dyING
by MadoHomu
Summary: Sayaka decides to hold a wedding and the gang cums over to party


dyING

Sayaka decides to whole a wedding and the gang cums over to party

* * *

"you look so beautiful, Sayaka." Madoka smiled and shed a nose shit out of her eyes. The nose shit is pink btw if anyone is wondering hahah

Sayaka smiled under the veil. "Thank you Madonna."

suddenly the door of the make-up room burst open, mami appeared.

"Oh no!" Mami yelped to create some erotic suspense.

"WHat issit." Homura came out from the toilet because she is tired of seeing Sayaka and her straight vibes. only yuri pls.

Mami shook her head in exasperation. "Someone farted at the church and everyone evacuated. we neeed A NEw church."

"Oh!" Kyoko crashed into the make up room from the ceiling. The dust and debris fly into sayaka nose and near choked her to death, but life is cruel and needs lame people and their boring romance, so sayaka lived by farting out the debris smoke. Now everyone have to evacuate from teh make up room too. Thanks a lot, sayaka. zzzz

"WHat should i do now! my wedding is ruined!" Sayaka cried. but thanks to La Roche-Posay Respectissime Extension Mascara at 25 dollars, sayaka does not need to fear as her eyelashes remained just as thick as her complains of life.

kyoko shrugged. "Maybe you can use my church that my father left me."

homura frowned. "if u have a church why are u sleeping in my dustbin?"

Kyoko chuckled behind her two hands like a yuri monster that she is slowly becoming. "i rent my church to the drug lords last month but now they overdose and died so the church is empty."

"Cool!" Madoka beamed and shake sayaka's shoulder. "no need to fear anymore Sayaka! Just like how you have hope because you used the La Roche-Posay Respectissime Extension Mascara at 25 dollars, kyoko gave us hope and got a church!"

"I can't believe you're doing this." Mami raised her eyebrows. "I tot you two are rivals."

Kyoko smirked and cooly brushed her red hair that is tangled from 5 years of no washing thanks to global warming. "It's my last gift for her before she is tainted by the sins of straightness."

"Thanks pal." Sayaka rubbed her La Roche-Posay Respectissime Extension Mascara at 25 dollars eyelashes.

"No problem." Kyoko smirked again and cooly brushed her red hair that is tangled from 5 years and 14 seconds of no washing thanks to global warming

"Ok." homura looked at her time shield that showed the time. how convinent being a magical girl. "So where is teh church."

"Let's go, my pals!" kyoko waved and they began running.

The five girls ran in slow motion with beautiful elegant and inspirational music filling the background, with sayaka running in her wedding dress, madoka carrying the tail of the dress behind like a maid, homura running cooly, kyoko running hotly and mami running sexily. very emotional.

they reached kyoko church

"the wedding is on." Sayaka said as they stared at the church. "Thank you all. my friends."

"No problem!" only Madoka replied ,because only she is sayaka friend. Sayaka is a loser, remmeber?

"Ok. go in now." Homura shooed sayaka. She still want to go home and watch how the mother cat hisses and meow on the street. very lame and no life. which fits homura.

"Bye." Kyoko nodded like a bro homie.

Mami smiled.

Sayaka nodded and burst through the church door.

"Wait." Sayaka looked at teh empty church. "Where is kyosuke?"

"Oh!" Mami chuckled, "i forgot about another news. When everyone is evacuating, hitomi ran a truck into the wedding and hit kyosuke. now he is in hawaii with amnesia with hitomi's fifth child."

"Wow." madoka shed a tear. "WHat a touching story."

"Yeah." homura agreed because madoka is for life!

Sayaka screamed: "no!" and she fell onto the church stairs.

Kyoko helped her up.

"Thanks pal." Sayaka say.

"No." kyoko push her away. "dUN ruin my church with ur farting debris or i can't sell it to the next drug lord."

"oh, haha sorry!" Sayaka apologized like the maiden she never was. Failed marriage truly change people's life. Wow...

AFterward, after kyoko sold the church, they travelled to hawaii and blasted hitomi and kyosuke to pokemon dungeon where they become ratata at level 3 forever.

Everyone smiled.

* * *

a/n:

hello everyone i am on the roll of updating so pls appreciate before im gone for another 3 years from my pregnancy tests

r&r pls tell me ur emotions

La Roche-Posay Respectissime Extension Mascara did not sponsor me. contact me through pm for collaobration and sponsors or to give me free money because im poor.


End file.
